Whispers of a memory
by JonseyCat79
Summary: The virus can change bodies and destroy minds, but can it destroy a human soul? One-shot based off of "Transformation" by TurtlesandMonkeys. RECOMMENDED that you read those stories first.


**Whispers of a memory**

**By JonseyCat79**

**Based off of "Transformation" by TurtlesandMonkeys.**

**Original Characters by TurtlesandMonkeys.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon or the characters created by TurtlesandMonkeys. JonseyCat out!**

**Hoenn Neighborhood outside of forest**

Night was a time for predators. It was a time for prey to fend for their survival, a time for the most primal urges to unleash themselves. It was a time that the scavengers come out to pick off the days' offering. For a Rattata scampering through the forest tonight was no different. This little pokemon looked around alert, its ears hunting for those that hunt the mouse pokemon. The stealthy noise of a long body dragging itself among the ground caught its attention. The purple rat pokemon stood on its hind legs and began to sniff the air. Suddenly, there was a terrible hissing and a Seviper popped out into the clearing, its fangs exposed. It gave a fierce cry as it lunged toward its prey.

_A flash of white light…a fair-haired woman in a white outfit…a veil being lifted up to reveal a beautiful face…_

The Seviper blinked in confusion and slammed into the ground. The little Rattata took advantage and ran off into the forest. The Seviper shook its head in confusion and rage. Another prey animal got away, and it was thanks to these sudden flashes of a human. The Seviper remembered that the human in these visions resembled its first prey that it pursued but escaped. What it meant had troubled its reptilian brain, for it meant nothing and meant everything at the same time. And it wasn't just this human girl, there were others.

"_Come on…let's go to the girls' dorm so we can visit Chloe…" A young adolescent boy asked a dark haired boy…_

Chloe. That word meant something to the Seviper, but it was as if there was this barrier of rage preventing it from understanding its true meaning, and that only infuriated the Seviper even more. It went back into the forest to find a tree to nestle under and rest. At least it had a shot in the daytime and hopefully, these unnatural occurrences would cease, for one needs full concentration when hunting. It found a tree and began to coil in front of it until the Seviper was comfortable. It went to sleep, hoping for dreams of prey, of triumph, devoid of humans.

_A Seviper was coiled under a tree…a syringe went into its scaly skin…Rage. Pain. So much pain…a man in a lab coat being struck by the Seviper…the fair-haired lady rushing to __**his **__aid…_

The Seviper jolted awake. It began hissing and roaring, frightening any pokemon in the area. What do these images mean? Why is the Seviper having them now? Who _is _the blonde lady in all these visions? Why? Why?! WHY?!

_There was darkness…the blond haired lady arriving with a feared expression on her face…her face broke into pure terror and she screamed…and screamed…it was so infuriating. __**He **__felt as if he was gaining strength so he could lash out against the screaming girl. There was a part of him fighting but he gained control over that weakness and began to pursue the prey…"No…not…prey…NOT…PREY!" The weakness was speaking out again…_

The Seviper closed its eyes and released a primal scream. Why? WHY? WHY!?

It banged its head against the tree, against the ground, anything to end this confusion.

"_Come on Rick…lets jump into the lake…" "Rick…I love you"…A diamond in a small box…"Do you think she'll like it, Randall?"… A man kneeled in the moonlight, presenting a gold band with a diamond to the blond haired lady…"Yes! I do…" She cried in joy and hugged…Rick…Rick…RICK…Rick…_

"…_Rick…"_

The Seviper then grew weary from this mental assault and began to slump. It then felt itself regaining strength against its inner…_weakness. _Exhausted from the bout, it coiled up again and went to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

**Forest outside of lab complex**

The moonlight. A full moon can mean a time of transition. A time when the harvest is bountiful, a time that happens only a few times in a month. Or…a time of disaster.

With fur as silver as the moon itself, an Absol bounded through the forest. Its blue claws grazed the ground as it ran forward. Tonight was not a time of hunting, but that does not mean that the Absol wasn't active that night. It still needed to hone its hunting skills for some odd reason, although most Absol cubs should learn to fend for themselves at a young age. And here was this Absol, full grown and still learning the ropes like a newborn. This thought drove it on even more.

_A dull house…it was raining…there was a blond man with a syringe…_

"…_please…daddy…please stop…" There was a young blond girl crying…pleading…begging for her father to stop pumping himself full of those terrible things…_

The Absol stopped suddenly. It understood what the vision meant: the man was an addict who ignored his daughter pleadings for him to stop. Why it had any relevance to the Absol was the confusing thing. Humans always lead themselves down paths of self-destruction. What happens to them is a drop of water in a vast sea. The Absol was tired and decided to rest.

The Absol came to a small cave and decided to rest at its mouth. These random flashes with the human girl have been happening frequently recently. At times the memories were faint and distant. Others, they were so vivid and clear, that the memories could have been its own.

"_9-1-1, state your emergency…" There was the sound of a crying voice… "…There's something wrong with my parents…" It was the little blond girl… "Now calm down…what exactly happened to them?" The little girl sobbed… "…I told them to stop…I told them to stop!…Why…why won't they stop?…why?" Why, why, why, WHY?,_

"…_Nearly died from an overdose…they were lucky their daughter called when she did…" _

The Absol jerked awake. There was some meaning behind that memory. The little girl saved her parents' pathetic lives, but the girl was probably scarred for life. How would it know? Why did this have any relevance to _it? _The Absol looked up. The night was young and the moon shone its fullest. Hunger settled in. It was a good time to hunt. The Absol got up and took off into the forest.

_There were many teenage girls…they were at school, heading for their dormitories…the blond girl was among them…the girl from the dull house…she had an uncertain look on her face…_

The Absol continued running.

_The girl always held her book to her chest…in the sleeve was a picture of the girls' family from a younger age…weather she will ever smile like that again is unsure…_

There was prey ahead, a Rattata. The Absol slowed down and slunk to the ground.

_The girl was by herself…sitting at a fountain…loneliness…_

The Absolbared its teeth. It inched closer, stealthily approaching the rat, unaware of its presence.

_A purple haired girl approached her…her face full of concern…_

Purple like the Rattata before it

"_Are you alright? You look so lonely…oh, sorry…forgot to introduce myself…"_

Why was the Absol thinking of this human _now?_ It found such thoughts to be distracting. It needed full concentration to hunt.

_The two girls walked together…the sky was gray…it began to rain…that terrible night…_

The Absol felt a drop slide down its cheek. A raindrop? There wasn't a cloud in the sky, yet there was this raindrop appearing out of nowhere.

… "_Oh…need some shade ladies?…let us help you…" The blond haired girl heard this as she covered her head…the rain ceased…She looked around…a long haired boy was holding an umbrella over her…he smiled…__**she **__blushed…_

The Absol bent its head in confusion and fury.

"_My name's Rick…" Said the long haired boy… "Mine's Chloe…"_

…_the rain pattered on the umbrella…water dropping all around them…water…element…Vaporeon… _

Vaporeon? Why Vaporeon? What did Vaporeon have to do with _anything? _Rage was seething in the Absol, its body trembled with boiling fury. It hadn't felt this much confusion and pain since…

_The Vaporeon stared from where it stood…human clothes were constraining __**her**__…she shook them off…The Vaporeon watched with a fearful expression on its face… "Bite Me!" The blond haired woman asked of…an Absol… The Vaporeon was asked the same request…a confused and reluctant expression on its face…can't trust them…can't trust them_ …_ "Hi we're new here…" A blond haired teenage girl…a blue haired teenage boy…betrayal…_

The Absol was trembling with rage. WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY?!

Suddenly a terrible hissing sound filled the air. A Seviper popped out into the clearing, startling the Rattata. It clumsily slammed into the ground, the Rattata taking advantage and fleeing. The Absol observed this from its hiding spot. There was something …unnatural and familiar about this _particular _Seviper.

_A longhaired man with a bleeding shoulder…the same man without any injury, kneeling in the moonlight… "Will you marry me?"…A Seviper in a sanctuary lashing out against the man… "Rick!"… __**She **__was running to his aid…_

The Seviper turned and left. It was only when it was truly gone that the Absol roared.

The Absol began lashing out at anything in reach; Trees, rocks, the earth itself…

_The long haired man and blond haired woman sat together on a bench…in front of them was a tree with the message "Rick + Chloe forever" carved into it…_

The Absol carved marks of rage with its claws. _WHY?!WHY?!WHY?!DADDY…RICK…CHLOE???…WHYWHYWHY?_

The Absol soon grew exhausted from this mental assault. It was trembling with weariness and rage. Weather from rage or exhaustion, the Absol collapsed. Before it completely blacked out a final image flashed…

_The two were in bed and loved each other dearly…_

"…_Gone!…Gone forever!…"_

"…_Goodbye world…"_

__________________________________________________________________________

**Another part of the forest outside of lab complex**

"_Go now…" A dark haired man and a purple haired woman locked arms…sad expressions on their faces…_

The Ninetales opened its red eyes. It stretched its paws in front of itself. It yawned from the slumber and shook itself awake, all it senses on alert. It moved to a nearby stream and began to lap some water. Its nine tails that were its namesake swayed in the air. The dream it just had was a strange one. What relevance did it have? It shrugged and began to walk in the forest. It was a beautiful night for walking.

_The night was young…there were sounds of celebration…music… a long haired man danced with a woman with blond hair dressed in a white dress…__**he **__was dancing with the purple haired woman… cheering on the newlyweds._

The scene was one of a wedding, the Ninetales deducted. What it had to do with anything was beyond it. The Ninetales stopped. It saw the line of an Ariados. The Ninetales looked around, and saw its assertion was right; there was an Ariados on a nearby tree. It had a familiar scent to it. The Ninetales felt a memory resurface.

_The pokemon busted through the door…A Shiftry, a Staraptor, an Ariados…a Ninetales…fear. Fear?…there was the purple haired woman again…"Not until I say it is…" the two kissed…A girl with glasses had a bandaged arm…_

The Ariados had a scent that the Ninetales smelled before…in the lab complex…

_The dark haired man held his head in frustration… "We're not getting anywhere…time is running out…" His arm was bandaged… "But sir, we mustn't lose hope…" The girl with glasses…"What is your name?" _

"_Ariana…"_

The Ninetales blinked. Could this Ariados be _that _human? The thought was absurd.

_Pain…so much pain…the girl's screams filled the laboratory, her cries of pain and anguish…the four pokemon escaped into the wild…_

The Ninetales shook the thought from its head. There is no way that this Ariados and this "Ariana" are one and the same, could it? What did this mean?

…_**he**__ wanted her the same as always…it was a breezy summer day…they were damp from their swim…she lay in the sand…"That was fun…"…the purple haired woman…Sherice…_

A long mournful cry penetrated the Ninetales thoughts. It was a penetrating cry, one of a creature who longed for members of its kind, the sound of a creature searching for its soul mate. It seemed…familiar.

"…_I'll come back for you!…I'll cure you!…"_

A broken promise.

The Ninetales left the Ariados and headed off in the direction of the mournful cry.

"_Will you take this woman to be your beloved wife…"_

_The purple haired human was in a white dress… "To hold her, care for her, keep her in sickness and in health…and forsaking all others…"_

The Ninetales continued to run.

"_I do…"_

…_The vault was empty… she was there…she tried to comfort him…_

The Ninetales picked up speed. It had no idea why, but it _must know_ the source of the cry…

"_I hope nothing like what happed to her husband doesn't happen to you…" The two embraced… "I hope the same doesn't happen to you, either…" _

"_I'll come back for you! I'll cure you!"_

What did_ that_ mean. Cure what. Cure who? The Ninetales bounded now, its tails flying in the air.

"_Come on, Rick…let's go see Chloe and Sherice today…" "Bite Me!"… "Chloe…if they bite you…you become just like them!" A Ninetales bounded through the hole in the wall…it bit both of __**their **__arms…the Ariados took the Vaporeon and its friends…Vaporeon…intelligence in its eyes… Help us…human... _

The Ninetales stopped. Human? Was it a human? It couldn't be. Why was it having these memories?It was confusing. A rage was building inside it. The cry sounded again and the rage began to subside.

_The two were sleeping out on a grassy knoll on the school grounds…the sky was starry…the two young ones stared eagerly at the stars….their eyes filled with wonder of the world around them…they were going to discover the secrets of the universe… together…_

"_Randall…"_

The Ninetales continued running.

__________________________________________________________________________

**Lake outside of lab complex**

The lake was tranquil. The moon was shining. The stars were burning bright. It truly was a mystifying night. That mystical quality was only heightened by a long, haunting, beautiful, and sorrowful cry.

"_I'll come back for you!…I'll cure you!…"__**…She **__turned and ran away…never looking back…_

The water suddenly rose and out came another haunting cry, a cry that yearned for others of its kind, a cry that searched for a soul mate. It was the cry of a Lapras.

The lake pokemon swam on the surface, singing a song that could only come from a creature of such gentleness and loneliness. It had swum to this lake for some reason that was unknown to it but not its instincts. Most Lapras' swim back to the beach of their birth. This place, however, was not where it had been birthed.

The Lapras released another song, hoping to hear a response, from the one it was searching for.

_A chance to live a life at sea and be captured by a trainer…what a life…_

The Lapras blinked in confusion. This thought did not belong to it, yet the thought was _hers…_

_A warm and breezy summer day… "Let's see if we can swim to that island across the lake…" …their_ _bodies damp from their swim_…._**she**__ was in the sand…"Randall…"…pain…pain began to swell all over…__**she**_…_it…moved its flippers off of the sand and swam into the lake…_

The Lapras stopped swimming. These flashes of a human came randomly, but they seemed to have some importance to the Lapras, though it did not know what that was.

It sang its song in hopes of finding the answer, in hopes of finding that one other who can make its life whole.

The Lapras began to move again. It had a calm aura about it.

_It was raining…the blond girl…__**Chloe**__…forgot an umbrella… The purple haired girl forgot hers as well…the purple haired girl…_

The Lapras did not know why this particular human had any relevance in its life. In all of these visions, that one girl kept appearing, with the exception of that _other human_, the dark haired man. The Lapras has seen flashes where these two were _together_…

The two had a connection, something the Lapras yearned for.

_The two were in a park…the girl and the dark haired boy…they were holding hands…_

The Lapras felt its sadness deepen.

_The dark haired man was before…__**he**__r__**…**__a look of sadness on his face…"Go now…"_

The Lapras was confused. If these two were connected, why did he ask her to leave? Something overpowering must have severed the connection. But the Lapras knew their love was not torn. It did not know how it knew, there was this…this _feeling._

Something in the water angrily swam by nearly colliding with the Lapras. It was a Dewgong. There was an odd, almost familiar feeling about this pokemon.

_A red haired girl with freckles…"I don't think I could stand being a Chikorita any longer…" there was laughter…a brown haired girl…Vaporeon…virus…cure…"I'll come back!…"_

The Lapras closed its eyes in confusion. What did it all mean? These humans had a connection with it, but what? The Lapras released another mournful cry into the air. Surprisingly, there was a response. A cry answered back. The Lapras looked around and saw it. A Ninetales was on the shore, howling back at the Lapras. The Intelligent fox looked beautiful in the moonlight. The Lapras made another song and the Ninetales sang back. The two pokemon composed a duet of loneliness and sorrow, of loss and pain, of joy and hope…

…_the Ninetales approached __**them**__…bit their arms…she _was struck hard..._**She **__was going to be a pokemon…a Ninetales…_

Now the Lapras was real confused. It already was a pokemon, but it wasn't a Ninetales. That vision made no sense at all. But it had some relevance.

"_Go now…before we change and bite you again…" a crowd of people… "This virus is smart and is out to destroy humans…" The two were in an embrace "I love you…"_

That last thought was somehow channeled into the song and the Ninetales received it. It howled back a response…

"_I love you…"_

The Ninetales then turned and took off into the forest. The Lapras didn't want it to go for some reason, but it knew the two could never be. They were of two different pokemon, but for that one moment in time, the Lapras and the Ninetales souls' were bonded, as if they have been together in another lifetime. The Lapras then turned and swam away into the ocean.

"_I'll come back for you…"_

"_Randall…"_

"_Sherice…"_

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Epilogue**

The Ninetales continued to run after its duet with the Lapras. The last message confused it, but for some odd reason it gave a sense of hope.

"_I love you..."_

These visions were remnants of a past lived before, a past that can never be truly destroyed. It was what made _him,_ the Ninetales, who _he _was. It was what made the Lapras who _she _was. And while it may never again understand the meaning of these visions, that one moment of bonding had made the Ninetales wonder more about his past existence. What did this to him, did this to the Lapras, could never truly destroy who they were. It was their essence, their life, and this…_virus…_could never truly take that away. Not as long as there were whispers of a memory.

"_I love you…"_

-END-

**(**_**Epilogue written while listening to **__**A Dark Knight**__, __**track 14. Story written while listening to THE DARK KNIGHT soundtrack. MEE-YAA)**_

**A/N: Unfortunately, let me be the first to say that they did NOT regain their minds. I'm sorry, but that's the way I feel it should be. Now this little gem came to me while I was working in the yard, and I just knew I **_**had**_** to write it. I began work on the 30th but my stupid computer shut down while I was writing the Absol chapter!. The emotional impact was so good I knew I couldn't fully recreate it but I attempted it. Any way, please review and see how I did. JonseyCat out! MEE-YAA!**


End file.
